The maximum size of an integrated circuit die is typically limited by the reticle size of the photomask used during the integrated circuit fabrication process. Some devices, however, are approaching a practical size limitation, not maximal theoretical size, for manufacture on a single integrated circuit die. Interposers have been used in semiconductor device fabrication, for example, to route electrical interconnections between devices, to make high density chip package interfaces, to create devices from multiple smaller integrated circuit chips and the like.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.